Elven Ways Eijirou Said I Love You
by MadHatterLilith
Summary: The many ways Eijirou expressed his love for Katsuki. Kiribaku oneshot


Katsuki and Eijirou had been together for a long while now. They lived together, shopped together, and worked together...It was nice and relaxed compared to the previous years of their relationship where villains kidnapped him, Ejirou helped rescue him, and so on. It wasn't always nice and peaceful but no relationship was.

Katsuki knew his temper and sharp tongue was somewhat to blame; sometimes he just went too far. But Kirishima had stuck with him since high school anyway so he should be fine, right? Sometimes he forgot that one part of himself Eijirou couldn't make hard like stone was his heart. Ugh, that sounded cheesy as hell! Screw talking like that, even in his head!

Long story short, Eijirou wore his heart on his sleeve like an idiot and sometimes Katsuki said thing that hurt him. Then he'd have to go apologize even if it was something dumb like saying that werewolves were cooler than dragons or that All Might could totally beat Crimson Riot in a fight! What a dumb thing to get so worked up over! But his shitty hair partner didn't hate him for it anyway so it was fine!

Maybe he'd make him his favorite dinner just in case...

Eijirou said some dumb stuff too! He had ever since they were in school! And the idiot thought nobody could tell how he felt!

What an adorable dork.

 _11\. "I like being around you!"_

Katsuki didn't get why this dumb kid was so fixated on making friends with him. He insulted him all the time, pushed him away, and even hit him a couple of times. But the persistent idiot still hung around him! "I told you that I'm not here to be all buddy-buddy with you! So fu—"

"I know! But I like being around you! You're an awesome manly guy! Come on, let's be friends, Bakugo!" Katsuki still called him shitty hair all the time though.

He had a reputation to maintain.

 _10\. "I think you'll be a cool hero!"_

"I mean, you're rough and all but you're manly and strong!" Katsuki wasn't sure how they got to that subject from math tutoring but he wasn't going to argue.

"Damn right I will! I'm going to be greater than All Might!" He'd proudly declared. "Now what's the answer to number four?!"

"Uh...six?" Kirishima had weakly replied, his bait useless.

"It's fourty-seven, you idiot!"

 _9\. "Here. It's your favorite, right?"_

Kirishima was grinning from ear to ear as he passed his spicy chicken over to him. Why the hell did he get it if he wasn't going to eat it?

"It's not." Eijirou looked a bit embarrassed but Katsuki added, "I do like it though. Thanks." Eijirou flashed him a blindingly bright smile. Oh well, not like he cared if that idiot was happy.

It's not like seeing him sad made him feel bad or anything.

 _8\. "You tired? You can sleep; I'll wake you up at our stop."_

Katsuki hated taking the bus, especially after the sports festival. Too many people bugged him all the time! But when he got free tickets to a hero convention that Kirishima's favorite hero was making an appearance at, well, he could tolerate one or two bus rides. Stupid Shitty Hair dragged him all over the place though! Damn, he was exhausted!

Too exhausted to even argue that sleeping with his head on the other guy's shoulder was weird. Or to get upset when Kirishima quietly thanked him and kissed him on the forehead, thinking he was already asleep.

Shut up. He was tired, okay?!

 _7\. "It made me think of you!"_

Great. What the hell was he going to do with a plushie of a red dragon? Stuffed animals weren't his type of thing at all! Eijirou looked at him with sparkling eyes..."Thanks, Kirishima." He mumbled under his breath.

Maybe it was a little bit cute?

 _6\. "I'm glad we're friends."_

It was out of nowhere, right in the middle of their third Mario Kart match, and it nearly caused Katsuki to fall off Rainbow Road. "I never thought you'd think of me as a friend no matter what, but I kept trying anyway because I..." Holy crap, what the heck?! Katsuki felt his face grow hot. He was going to confess at his visit to Bakugo's house?

"...I threw a red shell at you but meant to hit Peach instead. Please don't kill me." Kirishima admitted while avoiding eye contact, and Katsuki blew up his game cube controller. What the hell?! His character, Bowser, quickly flew off the road as the shell hit and he glared at his best friend. Kirishima threw his hands up in surrender and laughed when Katsuki threw a pillow at him, yelling at him to die.

 _5\. "I like you! Please go out with me!"_

Damn, he never really pegged Eijirou as a romantic, but he followed all the shoujo manga protocol for a confession, down to the love letter in his shoe locker. His face was almost as red as his annoyingly spiky hair.

Holy crap, he was so damn cute. What the hell?

"Fine." Katsuki agreed. It didn't really matter to him one way or the other, really. And he was going to kill Ashi—that pink chick for the drawings she put on the board the next day.

 _4\. "Are you okay?"_

His voice was soft but not demeaning. He didn't talk to him like he was a victim who had no idea what was happening; he was talking to him with genuine concern. Eijirou of all people knew that Katsuki wasn't going to let himself get kidnapped like an idiot and not do anything about it.

He asked that a lot, enough to get on his nerves. But it was because he knew what All Might was to Katsuki, to the world, and how guilty he felt over the hero's retirement, something he wouldn't admit to anyone else. It was annoying that Eijirou kept pestering him like he was a victim or something! But he cared and all so...it was okay, he guessed.

 _3\. "I'm here for you."_

People were idiots. They carried on and on about how great it was that a UA student or really any other kids didn't get hurt, how cool All Might's rescue was, how awesome it was that a pro hero stood up for his student like that, and crap. But all those same people would send viscous messages to him on social media, attacking him for being "too villainous to be a hero" and "the cause of All Might's downfall."

When Eijirou found out, he took screenshots to have them reported for harassment, blocked them, and didn't make a big deal of it. He knew Katsuki didn't want that. Nor did he want to disable his social media cause of those jerks! That'd be like running from a fight! Screw that!

"I'm here for you." Eijirou grinned. "I'll always be on your side!"

"I already know that, hair for brains!" Katsuki had shot back despite the small smile on his face.

 _2\. "Will you marry me?"_

"Not right away of course! And it doesn't have to be super public cause, you know, the press would be a nightmare, and..." Flustered, the red haired pro hero rambled on and on. Really? He was going to propose while Katsuki was doing the damn dinner dishes? What the hell, hair for brains?

"Eijirou, shut up and dry the dishes." He snapped in reply.

After all, he didn't even have to ask.

 _1\. "I love you."_

He said it all the time, even if they were doing every day crap like washing the dishes or watching TV together. Katsuki didn't say it back all the time cause damn that's embarrassing! But Eijirou knew anyway.

Katsuki would just glance up at the shelf on their living room wall, covered in framed news articles about their hero life and family photos of them and their fog, where a battered and patched up red dragon plush sat and smile. "I know."


End file.
